The University of Iowa/Mayo Clinic Lymphoma SPORE (UI/MC SPORE) consists of 5 research projects, 4 core resources, and the Career Development and Developmental Research Program. It draws on the complementary strengths of the Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center at the University of Iowa and the Mayo Clinic Comprehensive Cancer Center. Both centers have extensive experience in lymphoma research extending from basic investigation from basic investigation through translation to the clinic of a novel anti-HLA-DR monoclonal antibody and immunostimulatory CpG ODN. Mayo Clinic strengths include expertise with clinical trials including radiommunotherapy and correlative studies utilizing clinical lymphoma samples. The interaction of two comprehensive cancer centers on the UI/MC Lymphoma SPORE will allow for the performance of translational lymphoma research that would not be possible at each center alone. The overall theme of the SPORE is that Understanding the mechanisms responsible for the anti- tumor activity of anti-lymphoma monoclonal antibody therapy enhances our ability to treat lymphoma using a variety of modalities. The translational nature of the SPORE is highlighted by the inclusion of a clinical trial or population study at the onset in each research project. Specific projects are as follows: 1) Mechanism of action of anti-HLA-DR antibody therapy 2) Effector cells and anti-lymphoma antibody therapy 3) Clinical functional imaging and anti-lymphoma therapy 4) The impact of modifying antigen expression on the radioimmunotherapy of lymphoma 5) Prognostic implications of genotypic polymorphisms in lymphoma Core resources including Biostatistics, Biospecimens, Immunology, and Clinical Trials. All units within the SPORE will work to draw on the resources of both institutions to expedite the translation of discoveries into new and better approaches to the prevention and treatment of lymphoma.